fliplinestudiosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cooper
'''Cooper '''jest mężczyzną, który pojawił się w Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Pracuje także w Pancakerii Papy. Jest też pierwszym klientem w Papa's Pizzeria. Informacja z Flipdeck Miasto rodzinne: Tastyville Uwielbia: Pepperoni Nie cierpi: Wiewiórek Zawód: Pancakeria Chef Każdego ranka Cooper gotuje najlepsze naleśniki dla wszystkich mieszkańców Maple Mountain. Mimo, że niespodziewanie został "zatrudniony" przez Papa Louiego, Cooper szybko zakochał się w przerzucaniu naleśników na śmierć. Po pracy Cooper i jego kot, Cookie, udają się do domu do Tastyville. Cooper także przynosi do domu stos gofrów z czekoladą dla swojego brata, Grega. Wygląd W pizzerii i burgerii Cooper nosił czerwono-białą koszulę, na której wydrukowano nazwę i logo Papa Louie, niebieskie spodnie i szare buty. W Taco Mia! i Pancakeria, nosił białą koszulę z obrazkiem Papa Louie, czerwone wykończenia na rękawach i zagięte paski na dole, a na każdym rękawie nadrukowane były białe gwiazdki. Jego buty zmieniły się na białe z czerwonymi sznurowadłami. Począwszy od Wingerii Papy, nosi on nie tylko mundur Pancakerii, ale także nosi brązową torbę na plecach, w której siedzi Cookie. Odświeżenie Tak jak Mary, Maggie i Clair jego kostium został odnowiony. Style Styl B Nosi na sobie koszulę która jest biała z żółtymi rękawami i ma nadrukowany symbol słońca. Ma na sobie brązowe spodnie oraz torbę w której nosi Cookiego. Od Papa's Pizzeria HD z jakiegoś powodu nie nosi swojej czapki. Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Pepperoni (lewo) * 7.5 minut (1/8 zegara) * 4 Cięcia Papa's Burgeria * Dolna Bułka * Średnio upieczony Hamburger (2/3 pieczenia) * Ser * Pomidor * Pomidor * Górna Bułka Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Wieprzowina * Fasolki Pinto * Pomidory * Brązowy Ryż * Sos serowy Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Naleśniki * Bita śmietana * Wiórki czekoladowe * Syrop klonowy * Duży Kubek * Herbata * Lód Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! * Dolna Bułka * Średnio wypieczony burger (2/3 pieczenia) * Ser * Bekon * Niesamowity Sos * Górna Bułka Papa's Wingeria * 3 Skrzydełka z Kurczaka w Sosie Buffalo (prawo) * 3 Skrzydełka z Kurczaka w Sosie Czosnkowym (lewo) * 6 Selerów (wszędzie) * Sos Mango Chili Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog w bułce z makiem * Musztarda * Kiszona Kapusta * Warzywne Fajitas * Musztarda * Napój i Popcorn: ** Mały Tangerine Pop ** Duży Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria * Linia B * Czekoladowe Ciasto * Czekoladowe Lukrowanie * Babeczka 1: ** Polewa Waniliowa ** Tęczowa Posypka ** Pianka, Wiśnia, Pianka * Babeczka 2: ** Czekoladowa Polewa ** Kawałki ciastka Creameo ** 3 Wiśnie Święto (Starlight Jubilee) * Linia B * CZekoladowe Ciasto * Czekoladowe Lukrowanie * Babeczka 1: ** Waniliowa Polewa ** Posypka srebrnych gwiazdek ** Flaga Festynowa * Babeczka 2: ** Czekoladowa polewa ** Kawałki ciastka Creameo ** Wiśnia, Słodka Rakieta, Wiśnia Papa's Freezeria HD * Średni kubek * Czekoladowe babeczki * Syrop Waniliowy * Normalny Miks (2/3 mieszania) * Bita Śmietana * Wiórki Czekoladowe * 3 Wiśnie Papa's Pastaria * Ravioli * Długie Gotowanie (2/2 gotowania) * Bolognese z Wołowiny * Pieprz Crushida * Tarta Mozzarella * 7 Klopsików * Chleb Pepperoni Święto (Święto Dziękczynienia) * Ravioli * Długie Gotowanie (2/2 gotowania) * Sos z dynii i pomidorów * Tarte grzanki * Tarta Mozzarella * 7 Pieczonych Indyków * Chleb Pepperoni Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Large Cup * Creameos * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Topping * Nuts * Chocolate Chips * Dipped Pretzel, Cherry, Dipped Pretze * Papa's Donuteria * Regular Long John with Boston Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse ** Chocolate Icing ** Caramel Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Chocolate Chips Święto (Maple Mornings) * Regular Long John with Boston Cream ** Maple Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle * Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse ** Chocolate Icing ** Butterscotch Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Ring Donut with Mocha Cream ** Maple Frosting ** Bacobites Papa's Wingeria HD * 3 Thai Chili Wings (left) * 3 Spicy Garlic Wings (right) * 6 Celery * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 8 Bacons (all) * 4 Pepperoni (left) * Regular Bake * 4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria * White Bread with American Cheese * Light Grill * Bacon * Tomato * Bacon * Tomato * Fries: ** French Fries ** Ketchup ** Bacobites Święto (Maple Mornings) * Cinnamon Toast with American Cheese * Light Grill * Maple Mini Sausages * Bacon * Tomato * Maple Syrup * Fries: ** French Fries ** Ketchup ** Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner B * Chocolate Cake * Babeczka 1: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Chips ** Marshmallow ** Cherry * Babeczka 2: ** Black Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Creameo Bits ** 2 Cherries Święto (Comet Con) * Liner B * Chocolate Cake * Babeczka 1: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Chips ** 2 Astronaut Ice Creams * Babeczka 2: ** Black Frosting ** Hyper Green Drizzle ** Creameo Bits ** 2 Cherries Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Liner B * Chocolate Cake * Babeczka 1: ** White Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Cherry * Babeczka 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Creameo Bits ** Cherry Święto (Maple Mornings) * Liner B * Cinnamon Roll Cake * Babeczka 1: ** White Frosting ** Maple Syrup Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Bacon, Mini Donut, Bacon * Babeczka 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Frosted Sugar Crunch ** Mini Donut, Cherry, Mini Donut Papa's Bakeria * Chocolate Crust * Pecan Filling * Pecan Filling * Pecan Filling * Fudge Filling * Cherry Syrup (All Over) * Shaved Chocolate (All Over) * 6 Cherries (Inner Ring) Święto (Starlight Jubilee) * Chocolate Crust * Pecan Filling * Pecan Filling * Pecan Filling * Fudge Filling * Star Crust * Cherry Syrup (All Over) * Shaved Chocolate (All Over) * 6 Dipped Strawberries (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD * Pita Bread with Pork * Hot Sauce * Refried Beans * Tomatoes * Brown Rice * Chips: ** Traditional Chips ** Refried Beans Święto (Maple Mornings) * Waffle Taco with Scrambled Egg * Hot Sauce * Bacon * Tomatoes * Brown Rice * Maple Syrup * Chips: ** Traditional Chips ** Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria * Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice * Not Flipped ** Tamago ** Cream Cheese * Ginger Miso Sauce * Bubble Tea: ** Chai Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Święto (Maple Mornings) * Kiiroi Soy Paper with White Rice * Not Flipped ** Tamago ** Hashbrown Patties * Cinnamon Sugar * Maple Syrup * Bubble Tea: ** English Breakfast Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! * Pita Bread with Pork * Hot Sauce * Refried Beans * Tomatoes * Brown Rice * Chips: ** Traditional Chips ** Refried Beans Święto (Maple Mornings) * Waffle Taco with Scrambled Egg * Hot Sauce * Sausage Crumbles * Tomatoes * Brown Rice * Maple Syrup * Chips: ** Traditional Chips ** Refried Beans Papa's Pizzeria HD * Traditional Crust * Creamy Garlic Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend * 4 Pulled Porks (right) * 4 Salamis (left) * 8 Bacons (all) * Regular Bake * 4 Slices Święto (Maple Mornings) * Buttermilk Biscuit * Sausage Gravy with Papa's Cheese Blend * 4 Scrambled Eggs (right) * 4 Home Fries (left) * 8 Bacons (all) * Regular Bake * 4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD * Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun * Mustard * Sauerkraut * Fajita Veggies * Ketchup * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Tangerine Pop ** Large Candy Jack Święto (Sugarplex Film Fest) * Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun * Blockbuster Butter * Sauerkraut * Fajita Veggies * Ketchup * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Fizzo Gold ** Large Candy Jack Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Ciekawostki * Jest pierwszym obsługiwanym klientem w serii gamerii. * W jego Flipdeck jest Grill Station z Papa's Pancakeria. * Jest jednym z dwóch kucharzy Gamerii (drugi to Chuck, którzy byli nieobecni w Gamerii (Cooper- Freezeria, Chuck- Pancakeria). es:Cooper en:Cooper Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klienci Kategoria:Klienci płci męskiej Kategoria:Debiutanci z Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Kategoria:Pracownicy